


Doped Up

by ScarletteLyn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, it's pretty cute, these nerds are married, those inspired this, you know those videos of people getting their wisdom teeth out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/ScarletteLyn
Summary: Jesse's experience with heavy anesthetics is interesting to say the least. Somehow he managed to forget his own husband and was on his way to being a viral video courtesy of one Genji Shimada.





	Doped Up

Despite all that happened between them later in their lives, Genji still knew exactly how to help his older brother through stressful situations. His goofy demeanour tended to work wonders. So when McCree had to be put under for surgery, albeit by force, Genji made sure to be by his brother’s side. After one quick conversation with Angela, the younger Shimada knew exactly what would make his brother relax.

 “Calm down Hanzo!” Genji chided from where he was perched on the windowsill in McCree’s room, playing with his comm device. “He’s going to wake up and when he does it’ll be hilarious.”

 “This is not funny Genji,” Hanzo whipped around to glare at his brother.

 “It will be,” Genji just laughed. “He’s going to be really out of it when he wakes from the anesthetic that Angela gave him. Here look at some of these.”

 So together the brothers sat and watched videos of people who had been under the same anesthetic as McCree was while they waited. Just as the young ninja had anticipated, Hanzo loosened up. When Jesse finally did wake, Hanzo wasn’t as worried but still flew to his husband’s side the second he made a noise. Quietly, Genji began filming the two of them and it was probably the best decision he’d made all day.

 “Well good mornin’ gorgeous,” Jesse’s words were slurred. “What’s yer name?”

 “Hanzo,” The older Shimada chuckled as he answered. “How do you feel Jesse?”

 “Better now that I have an angel taking care of me,” the cowboy purred. “Hanzo. What a beautiful name for a beautiful man. Yer eyes are so pretty darling. Now tell me, how did I get so lucky to get the most gorgeous nurse?”

 “Luck of the draw,” Hanzo wasn’t ready to remind Jesse of who he was yet. He would never pass up a chance to see Jesse under the influence.

 “Well I’ll be damned,” Jesse tried to sit up.

 Hanzo chided Jesse while trying his best to help his husband sit without hurting himself. His hands were gentle and reluctant to leave Jesse, instead pretending to inspect his wounds and check his bandages. The cowboy hummed appreciatively under his hands. He kept laying the compliments off thick, enjoying how he could make Hanzo blush so easily even if he couldn’t quite remember who this beautiful man taking care of him was.

 “God, I could stare at you all day,” Jesse literally could not stop. “Any chance you’re single sweetheart?”

 “Well,” Even Genji was chuckling at McCree then. “I’m actually married.”

 “Oh,” Jesse deflated and his eyes filled with tears.

It _almost_ got to Hanzo. The only reason he managed not to reach out and tell Jesse the truth was because it was sweet. He knew Jesse was really just an overgrown teddy bear but this was a brand new level of absolute adoration that he hadn’t seen before. Jesse just looked down sadly at the hand that was holding Hanzo’s and sniffed sadly.

 “Well she’s a very lucky woman I’m sure,” Jesse didn’t look up. “She must be mighty pretty if she’s married to you. I knew it was too good to be true.”

 “I have the most handsome husband,” Hanzo laughed. “Do you want to know who he is?”

 “Who?” Jesse still refused to meet Hanzo’s eyes, looking a lot like a sad puppy.

 “Jesse, look at me,” Hanzo used his free hand to lift Jesse’s head by his chin and waited until his husband looked him in the eyes. “I’m married to you Jesse.”

 “What?!” McCree’s eyes flew wide open. “How’d I ever manage that?! You’re a literal angel!”

 “You should see yourself on a good day my love,” Hanzo brushed through Jesse’s hair, trying to fix it as best he could. “You are ridiculously handsome. And it doesn’t hurt that you are very funny.”

 “Are we really married?”

 “Yes Jesse,” The elder Shimada smiled softly at his husband. “Why don’t you try and get some more sleep hmm?”

 “I must’ve sold my soul to be with you,” Jesse yawned. “I looooove you.”

 “I love you too Jesse,” Hanzo grinned warmly. “Get some sleep now, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 “But I don’t want to stop staring at you,” Jesse was beginning to drift off.

 “Sleep now,” Hanzo pressed a gentle kiss to the cowboy’s forehead before he fell asleep.

 McCree mumbled something before going back to snoring loudly. Genji asked his brother how he could possibly sleep next to that but Hanzo didn’t hear him. He was too busy fussing over his husband, smoothing his hair down and pulling his blankets back up to respond to his brother. The younger brother had to physically pull the archer away from the hospital bed so he would stop fidgeting. What Genji hadn’t expected was for Hanzo to turn and pull him into a tight hug.

 “That was really cute,” he tried to soothe his older brother.

 “I married that,” Hanzo mumbled.

 “You did,” Genji laughed loudly. “Do you want to watch it?”

 Hanzo and Genji sat by the window and watched the video. It was just about the best thing that Hanzo had ever watched. After a while, Genji gave his brother some space since he knew that he’d done his duty and he could hardly wait to show that video to the rest of the team. Jesse would never live it down. At least he’d get to watch it himself first since Hanzo had a copy on his own comm. Eventually McCree woke again and Hanzo waited to see what his reaction would be that time.

 “What a sight to wake up to,” Jesse smiled widely. “Hey Han.”

 “Oh so you remember me this time?” Hanzo was laughing.

 “How could I ever forget my beautiful husband?” Jesse cocked his head to the side. “Come here darling, I’m lonely.”

 “So needy,” Hanzo smirked but climbed in next to Jesse anyways. “I have something to show you.”

 “The way you said that makes me scared,” McCree snuggled up to the archer easily.

 “No it’s funny,” Hanzo replied and pulled out his comm. “Well funny to Genji and I at least.”

 McCree, luckily, found the video of him hilarious. He told Hanzo that everything he’d said had been true, that he was really married to an angel if only to watch Hanzo blush. He proved Jesse right at least since he barely left until Angela gave him the okay to go back to his own room and take it easy for the next week. Hanzo helped him back up to their own bed before the two climbed in and immediately fell asleep together.

 “Hey Han,” Jesse’s voice rumbled Hanzo awake.

 “Are you okay?” Hanzo rubbed at his eyes.

 “Yeah I’m fine,” the cowboy pulled his husband into his arms. “Just wanted to tell you that I love you.”

 “I know,” Hanzo chuckled in the dark. “I love you too Jesse.”

 “Can I have a kiss?” Jesse asked, earning another laugh from Hanzo.

 “Anytime you want,” Hanzo grinned before kissing his husband sweetly.

 “I should make an ass of myself more often,” Jesse joked while Hanzo snorted.

 “I’ll still love you anyways.”


End file.
